Onions and Olives
by Otaku786
Summary: A short drabble in which Puck remembers that time he and Sarah went Subway-hunting, and how his views have changed since then. Rated for mentioned Mpreg and language.


**A/N: **A short drabble inspired by a true story, first posted at the Puckurt community on LJ. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That night, Sarah just had to have Subway.<p>

No like, really, she _had_ to have a Sub RIGHT THEN or she was going to die. Or at least, that better have been what the situation was or else Puck was about to get more pissed than he was already. They'd been to two already. The first one wasn't accepting any sort of cards, because of the system being down or something. The second one, across town, was out of bread. OUT OF BREAD. At fucking SUBWAY! That was like, like, Taco Bell being out of beef, or KFC being out of chicken (which had actually happened once, and he'd been pissed as hell then too)!

Puck had been mad enough to just screw it and pick up some McDonalds, though he hated that processed crap, and go home. Besides, it was really dark and super freaking cold, and he was pretty sure all the Subways in town closed in like half an hour - but this was Lima, and people were lazy and wanted to go home especially in this weather so they usually closed a half hour early, which was like, right now.

But no, Sarah just HAD to have Subway.

Fortunately for Sarah, Puck's limited patience, and the face of the guy who was working at the third Subway, the one closest to their house was still open. The young guy, no older than twenty, was mopping when they walked in - it seemed like he was alone, the radio on in the back room, and he made their sandwiches with gloves on and everything efficiently before ringing them up. He complimented Sarah's fluffy purple scarf - the one Puck bought her for Hanukkah - and didn't make it blatantly obvious that his job was probably the last place he wanted to be right then. All in all, Puck was grateful, and he made a note to go back there next time because, duh, why didn't they just go there first?

Anyway, it was as they were pulling out of the small lot in their mom's car that Sarah said, "That guy was nice. Seemed like he was in a good mood, you know? Maybe he just got married!"

And Puck just kind of furrowed his eyebrows because he loved Sarah with all his heart, but she was a giggly little nine year old and said random things sometimes. How did she figure the guy was only nice because he'd just gotten married, which didn't even make sense because wouldn't he be on his honeymoon right now or something? Puck asked Sarah as much.

"Because!" Sarah chirped from her booster (Puck insisted she ride in one because of how tiny she was). "Married people are always happy, you know? And nice. Marriage is wonderful and miracle-ish and happy-making."

'Until it all goes to shit.' Puck wanted to say, almost did too. But he bit his tongue. Because Sarah was still young and innocent - she never knew the bastard father that argued with their mom all the time, the one that walked out on them. Why not let her believe that the world wasn't actually a crap-filled hell hole for just a little longer?

So Puck didn't say anything, just turned on the radio and let Sarah pick a station until they got home. But in his head, as he pulled off once the light at the corner turned green, he mulled over the fact that he knew about marriage. It was a depressing miserable crock. And he swore, right then, that he'd never delude himself into thinking otherwise.

* * *

><p>But now, looking back, Puck realized that at 16, he'd been more naive than Sarah.<p>

Now, he was older. Wiser.

Married.

Pregnant. (But he wasn't even getting into how _that_ happened right now.)

And he wasn't depressed or miserable. (At least, not when he wasn't puking his intestines out.)

He still felt the love for his beautiful husband, Kurt - that's right, Hummel from high school - as fresh as the day he'd realized he was in love with the boy, the _man_ who'd turned his life downside-up. His incredible, talented, passionate...God, he couldn't even begin to make an accurate list. But Kurt was his one, his only. It wasn't perfect, because no 'this is it' relationship ever is. But. Sarah had known what she was talking about, and she bragged as much to Puck whenever he called her now to catch up (and he always told her to shut up and that didn't mean _she_ could get married any time soon because she was still a baby, though she was in her twenties, but he knew she was right).

This wonderful, miraculous, happy-making thing with Kurt was worth any little bumps in the road, and he wouldn't LET there be a sign that they would turn out like his own parents did.

He was in deep.

And now, as he asked Kurt with puppy-eyes and a face-peppering of kisses if Kurt would 'pretty please go to Subway and get him a turkey with onions and olives because Little Kick just HAD to have some at this moment and he's pretty sure that new one across town is open 24/7', and Kurt sighed but smiled and said they weren't naming him or her 'Little Kick', Puck could only think,

This marriage thing? Not bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
